Paradise: For Cheoneo's Birthday
by BixXaa
Summary: Today is Paradise's best friend's birthday. And this story Cheoneo's gift from Paradise. I mean, my best friend's gift. From me. Happy Birthday! :) OC


**AN: Well, today is my best friend's birthday. And this story is my gift for her big day. :) I hope you will like it. Sorry for my bad english.**

**I don't own MLP:FiM. But Paradise is mine. Cheoneo is Anett's,my best friend's OC, and Freesia is Nora's, her sister's OC.**

Paradise: For Cheoneo's Birthday

Today was a big day. Yes, today was the April Fools' Day, but still...not for that. Today was Cheoneo's birthday. She was Paradise's best friend. The best. Cheoneo was a light blue unicorn, with a dark blue and white mane and tail. Her cutie mark was three seashell. She was very kind and a bit shy.

Cheoneo wanted to visit her best friend in her new home. Paradise couldn't wait for it, she was too excited. Cheoneo will be here any minute. The white pegasus made for her a little party. Yes she made it, not Pinkie Pie.

Everything was ready for her. Okay, this won't be a big party. Soon, Cheoneo arrived with his sister, Freesia. Freesia, yes. She was an earth pony. But she was beautiful. Her body was purple and her mane was pink and white. Her cutie mark was an freesia. Well, Cheoneo and Freesia arrived.

"Paradise!"

"Cheoneo, Freesia! I'm so happy that you are here, girls." Paradise hugged them." Happy birthday, Cheoneo...and Happy April Fools' Day, too!"

"Ha-ha, verry funny."said Cheoneo."Thanks Paradise, you are my best friend!"

"I have already known 's coming in! "smiled Paradise and ponited at the little party." See? This little party is your gift from me! "

"Thank you!"

They had a great afternoon. Paradise made a trip with them in Ponyville. They loved it. They visited Paradise's friends, like Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Unfortunately, they weren't find Pinkie anywhere. Everypony knew that the April Fools' Day was Pinkie's favorite day.

Anyway, Cheoneo and Freesia had a great time on their journey.

They were going to home because they were really tired. However, they heard a knock on the door. It was Pinkie Pie.

"Oh my God..."sighted Paradise when Pinkie began to dance her favorite 'fool' dance."Pinkie Pie, what are you doing here?"

"HAPPY APRIL FOOLS' DAY!"shouted in a loud voice Pinkie and she was dancing.

"Pinkie...I am very busy now... My friends are here from C-"she couldn't finish it because, Pinkie interruped her, and ran inside her house.

"FRIENDS?WHERE?"said the little maniac Crazy Pie. And then she saw Cheoneo. She run to them,and hugged them...in a crazy way."HI I AM PINKIE PIE! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!

Cheoneo and Freesia were shocked. They thought, 'who is this crazy pony?'. Or something like that.

"Pinkie Pie! Enough!"shouted Paradise."They are my friends from Canterlot, Cheoneo, and her sister, Freesia."

"WWWOOOOOOWWWW"oh God...Pinkie...

"Nice to meet you" said the two sister.

"So, Pinkie...Could you leave us...now?"Paradise tried to be gentle."Because, today is Cheoneo's birth-"

"BIRTHDAY?! IN THE APRIL FOOLS' DAY? YAY! " she was shacking Cheoneo's hoof, and Paradise facehoofed." YOU ARE SOOOOOOO LUCKY!"

"Thanks..."Cheoneo was trying to hide from her but she couldn't.

"UH, ARE YOU WANNA PLAY WITH ME? I PROMISE IT WILL BE FUN!"

"Okay, Pinkie Pie, enough..."the white pony grabbed Pinkie and she was taking outside her."Sorry, Pinkie, but I want to spend some time with my friends. Without you. Sorry."

"Ooookay..."Pinkie walked away with a bit disappointment but soon she was fooling with her 'fool sunglasses'.

Paradise closed the door."Well, we are in safe now. Pinkie won't come back."

"I think she is a nice pony"said Freesia"But this was a bit creepy."

"Yes. This is Pinkie. I'll hope she didn't hurt your feelings, Cheoneo."

"Nooo, she didn't. But I think I like her. She is a bit random, but she was...funny."smiled Cheoneo.

"I can invite her for your private party."

"That's a good idea."

So, Pinkie was invite for Cheoneo's party. And Rarity too. And Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Derpy, Cheerilee, Bon Bon, Lyra, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Big Mac...ect. So whole Ponyville was invite for her party. Everypony danced, sang, ate...ect. The ponies had a good time. And Cheoneo too.

**Okay, I hope you liked it. Cheoneo is my best friend's pony and Freesia is her sister's pony. Yes, you may think ' what kind of name is Cheoneo?' I have no idea. Truly. But I know this name isn't hungarian. Or english. So I will ask from my friend it later, and I hope she will give me an answer. She is my best friend. And this won't be change.**

**Oh, yes. the cover image is mine. I drew it. The blue unicorn is Cheoneo, the purpe pony is Freesia and the white pegasus is Paradise. :))**

_Boldog Születésnapot Anett! És Kellemes Húsvéti Ünnepeket is. Na meg persze... Boldog Bolondok Napját is, csajszi! xD Ezt soha nem fogod lemosni magadról! :DD_

_Ui: Jót angoloztàl ugye? xD_


End file.
